Loco
by HikariTailmon
Summary: ¿Desde cuando me llamaba tanto la atención esa mocosa? Quiero saber todo de ella y lo más importante quiero hacerla mía antes de que me vuelva completamente loco... "Escalofríos" desde el punto de vista de Levi


_A lo largo de mi vida he cometido muchos errores, muchas barbaridades, crueldades e injusticias. Entrar a la milicia y perder a mis mejores amigos de toda la vida fue una especie de castigo por todo lo malo que hice hasta ese momento… por supuesto que a pesar de haber sido tan doloroso no pagué todo lo que aún sigo debiendo._

 _No culparé a nada ni a nadie de todas las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, como el convertirme en ladrón y asesino. Tampoco culparé a nadie de la muerte de mis amigos, de cualquier modo en algún momento eso tendría que pasar, si no eran ellos era yo. Ley de la vida, el más apto sobrevive y al parecer de los tres fui yo, por más duro que suene._

 _Nunca he tenido especial interés por nada, quizá solo por mantenerme con vida un día más aunque creo que eso es algo ya implícito en el ser humano… ¿una vida normal? Tsk… qué mierda… traer mocosos al mundo ¿a qué mundo? ¿A este chiquero, rodeado de murallas en donde los cerdos son los que nos tratan como vil ganado?_

 _Erwin y Hanji, esos idiotas creen que a pesar de las circunstancias se puede ser feliz, formar una familia y tener una vida normal, yo no lo creo._

 _En primer lugar para formar una familia se necesita una pareja, noticia: YO NO LA TENGO. En segundo lugar, NO QUIERO TENER UNA FAMILIA…._

¡Qué gran mierda!

¡Demonios! ¿No tenía ya mi vida resuelta? ¿No estaba ya seguro de lo que pensaba? Si tan solo Ackerman no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino…

Desde hace varios meses que la chica comenzó a llamar mi atención, creí que era solo por su gran habilidad en combate pero no, despertó algo mucho más profundo en mí, me sorprendí a mí mismo pensando en ella en muchas situaciones distintas: en batalla, en entrenamiento, discutiendo conmigo, mirándome desafiante, entre mis brazos y a mi merced y por las noches… la imaginaba en mi cama gimiendo mi nombre…

¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Apenas era una chiquilla, pero yo quería poseer a esa chiquilla... Lo más frustrante de todo era el hecho de que ella no tenía/tiene ojos para el mocoso mitad titán… ¿Cómo alguien como ella puede adorar tanto a un idiota como Eren?

Hace un par de meses mi necesidad por ella me llevó a un extremo al que no creí llegar: comencé a vigilar cada movimiento que hacía, sus rutinas, lugares que más frecuentaba, lugares a los que iba sola, buscaba una oportunidad una sola oportunidad para hacerla mía.

Desde el momento que la idea surgió en mi mente estuve consciente de que no era algo bueno, que estaba loco, que se supone que soy un soldado al servicio de la humanidad y mi deber es proteger a la misma, y ahí estaba yo ideando un plan para tomar a la fuerza a Mikasa Ackerman…

Mocosa de mierda, me tiene loco…

Comencé a seguirla a pesar de que muy en el fondo me seguía reprochando lo que hacía, pero ahora admito que no me arrepiento, no del todo, porque conocí muchas cosas de ella que seguro ni siquiera el idiota de Eren ni su amigo el rubio conocen, como su gusto por la jardinería y que le habla a las plantas, no pude evitar sonreír al ver eso por primera vez, se miraba adorable y de nuevo me reproché por lo que estaba intentando hacer, no tenía ningún derecho de arruinarle la vida como se la arruinaría, pero a pesar de eso seguí, la seguí día tras día. Una vez vi como cepillaba a su caballo Ren y le cantaba algo en un idioma desconocido para mí, parecía una canción de cuna, quizá una que le cantaban sus padres porque una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo cuando terminó de cantarla.

Dios… era una niña y yo seguía deseándola, y lo peor es que cada día más, cada noche la soñaba entre mis brazos y cada sueño era más real que el anterior.

Hubo un momento en que sé intuyó que alguien la seguía, porque comenzó a procurar estar acompañada el mayor tiempo posible, incluso empezó a utilizar las regaderas con las demás chicas cuando yo ya había notado que esperaba a que estuvieran desocupadas para entrar ella… tal vez debí aprovechar una de esas oportunidades… pero como el maldito delincuente que era (porque sí, eso soy, a pesar de todo nunca dejaré de ser una sucia escoria de la humanidad), no quería problemas, quería que todo fuera perfecto y… soy una basura… quería que si se atrevía a acusarme, quería que no hubiera ni una sola evidencia… para nadie era un secreto que me odia desde que le saqué la mierda a Eren el día de su juicio y podía usar eso a mi favor: que la chica quería dañarme por el desprecio que me tiene.

Una noche no soporté más y al despertar de uno de esos sueños con ella comencé a tocarme pensando en ella, me sentí idiota al hacer eso pero no podía más, la necesitaba, la necesitaba en desmedida.

Noches después tuve el impulso de repetir aquello, pero mi orgullo no me dejó, yo el soldado más fuerte en la historia de la humanidad tocándome por no poder tener a una mujer después de haber rechazado a varias… inaceptable… maldita mocosa…

En lugar de caer en lo mismo salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a su dormitorio, bueno, al que comparte con Braus y Reiss, no pude contenerme y abrí un poco la puerta, ahí, a lado de la ventana duerme ella, la luz de la luna la iluminaba por completo y pude observar su bello rostro… tan hermosa…

Seguí haciendo mis visitas a su habitación las noches siguientes después de "mis sueños" con ella… ya no volví a abrir su puerta, corría el riesgo de que alguna de ellas aun no durmiera y me descubriría.

En esas semanas mis días en la Legión eran tortuosos, todavía lo son, porque no dejo de pensar en ella, la amo, amo a esa mocosa, lo supe desde la vez que la escuché hablando sobre sus sentimientos sobre el chico titán y me sentí vacío… esa noche en lugar de soñarla entre mis brazos estaba en los de él, diciendo que lo amaba mientras yo no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada…

Desperté angustiado porque eso era algo que de verdad podía pasar, quizá el chico en algún momento se dé cuenta y acepte los sentimientos de ella y el que estén juntos sería inevitable…

Estaba sudando a causa de esa maldita pesadilla así que me quité la camisa con la que usualmente duermo y salí de mi habitación con ella sobre mis hombros, cuando llegué al pasillo que daba a su dormitorio vi que alguien se asomaba a través de su puerta.

¡Maldición! Quien quiera que fuera me podría ver y yo no tenía nada qué hacer en los dormitorios de las chicas, regresé por donde había ido pero al escuchar pasos me agazape para ver quién era. Vaya mi sorpresa al descubrir que era Mikasa quien se dirigía a la cocina.

Era esa mi gran oportunidad, ese era el momento… pero era de noche y todo estaba en total silencio… alguien escucharía sus… gritos de auxilio si la tomaba en la cocina. Vi que de verdad estaba paranoica por mi culpa, antes de entrar a la cocina se asomó en varias ocasiones para estar segura de que nadie estaba adentro hasta que finalmente se decidió a entrar.

Me levanté y di un paso hacia la cocina pero me detuve, estaba dudando ¿realmente me atrevería a causarle ese daño? ¿Tan egoísta era como para llegar a dañar de ese modo a quien yo sé que amo solo para satisfacerme?

¡Dios! Dios… Dios… Dios… ¿Qué debía hacer? Ese era mi gran momento, el destino lo había hecho así…

Mis bajos instintos le ganaron a mi cordura e incluso a mis sentimientos, Mikasa esa noche sería mía…

Como un total delincuente me dirigí hacia esa puerta que me llevaría a mi propi perdición, consciente era de que ella se asustaría, que lloraría, incluso sufriría pero ¿qué más daba? ¿Acaso yo no había sufrido ya lo suficiente? ¿Acaso no viví bajo una tortura todo este tiempo anhelándola, deseándola? E incluso antes… ya había sufrido demasiado desde que tengo memoria… hay cosas mucho peores en este mundo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer y ella por fortuna nunca las llegaría a ver, a sufrir o tan siquiera imaginar… había ratas peores que yo…

Abrí la puerta, ahí estaba ella cerca del recipiente con agua…

 _Bendita sed…_

"Buenas noches Ackerman" solté lo más natural que me fue posible, ella por el susto escupió el agua que estaba por beber, se volteó hacia mí y yo me dirigí a tomar un vaso con agua, mientras lo bebía nuevamente me cuestioné si de verdad seguiría con esa locura que estaba por hacer. Dejé el vaso ya vacío en la mesa y me dirigí hacia Mikasa… hasta ese momento no me había percatado de su atuendo: un short bastante corto y una blusa que cubría hasta un poco más abajo de su pecho

"Bonito atuendo" dije mirándola de arriba para abajo imaginando cómo se vería sin esas prendas, no pude evitar sonreír por eso hasta que me encontré con sus ojos negros y me quedé mirándolos unos segundos en los que ninguno decía nada, entonces noté como se estremeció levemente.

 _Me tiene miedo…_

Me sentí mal en ese momento, era lógico que temiera después de sentirse observada por tantos días y que se encuentre de pronto en una situación como en la que se encontraba seguramente la llenó de temores, por alguna razón quise tranquilizarla o tratar de que no se sintiera tan tensa conmigo, así que dije lo que seguramente esperaba escuchar de mí, su superior

"Será mejor que no dures mucho aquí, sabes que no es bueno desvelarse antes de un entrenamiento."

Dicho esto di media vuelta y salí del lugar.

No, estaba loco, yo no podría hacerle eso a ella. Me recargué en la pared junto a la puerta de la cocina y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza

 _Joder Levi, en qué diablos estabas pensando…_

La deseaba con locura, pero la amo mucho más.

 _No debo dañarla, no quiero que me odie más, no tengo derecho de marcarla y arruinarle la vida de forma tan ruin… maldita sea la hora en que comenzó esto… me maldigo por ser tan débil y…_

Escuché sus pasos acercándose a la puerta

 _Mierda._

Yo ya no debería estar ahí y el que me viera aun ahí me delataría, ya no tenía tiempo suficiente para alejarme, estaba por salir corriendo de ahí con la esperanza de que no me reconociera, pero vi una puerta de servicio justo en el pasillo de los dormitorios, debía ser rápido para alcanzar a esconderme en ese lugar… y correr con suerte de que no estuviera cerrada con llave….

Lo aposté todo a esa puerta, corrí y afortunadamente se abrió sin problemas… momentos después escuché sus pasos acercándose poco a poco

 _Este es un buen lugar… ¿pero que pienso? No, no, no, no… No puedo hacerle esto…_

Cada vez más cerca…

 _¡Regresa a tu habitación ya maldita mocosa!_

Hasta que estuvo justo enfrente de esa maldita puerta…

 _Lo lamento…_

Abrí la puerta y la tomé de su cintura fuertemente hasta que logré que entrara por completo a ese cuarto y cerré la puerta, ella cayó al suelo junto con una jarra de agua que terminó vaciándose encima de ella empapándole su blusa.

"Mira el desastre que hiciste" le dije importándome ya una mierda que reconociera mi voz "¿Sargento?" dijo claramente sorprendida. Me quedé en silencio, de nuevo me cuestioné sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero la vi ahí, totalmente sorprendida, indefensa y a mi merced que la peor parte de mí se apoderó de mi voluntad y me dispuse a realizar lo que tanto había buscado…

Me arrodillé a un lado de ella y comencé a recorrer su abdomen con mis manos, su piel era tan suave… mucho más de lo que pude llegar a imaginar, llegué hasta el inicio de su pecho y sentí la tela mojada de su blusa "Te enfermaras si sigues usando esto…"

Le saqué esa prenda totalmente mojada y la arrojé en algún sitio de ahí, ella se cubrió con sus brazos totalmente apenada… se veía adorable con esa expresión y yo solo quería probar sus labios así que me fui acercando hasta quedar sobre ella, la sentí temblar bajo mío y al sentir su respiración agitada por el miedo, la parte más sádica de mí decidió jugar unos momentos con ella, así que me acerqué a su oído a decirle:

"Joder que he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo Ackerman…"

 _Vaya que sí lo he hecho…_

"eres una chica muy intuitiva y me hiciste las cosas más difíciles y al mismo tiempo más divertidas, pero ¿sabes?, por fin este juego de gato y ratón ha terminado y he ganado, ahora, reclamaré mi premio."

Mikasa se quedó unos instantes en silencio, seguramente cayendo en cuenta que efectivamente alguien la seguía, y que ese alguien era yo, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar con un justificable terror y coraje hacía mi persona.

"¡¿Qué demonios quiere?!"

 _A ti…_

"¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacerme esto!"

 _Lo sé, lo sé. Lo lamento de verdad…._

Pero llegado a ese punto ya no podía retractarme.

"Shhh Mikasa… tus compañeras están durmiendo, no seas tan desconsiderada con ellas, que tú no vayas a dormir esta noche no quiere decir que ellas no quieran hacerlo…" le dije mientras con una de mis manos recorrí celosamente el contorno de su cuerpo, desde su rodilla hasta el nacimiento de sus senos que ella seguía cubriendo inocentemente.

 _Inocentemente…_

Ella era una chica inocente aún, y yo estaba ahí torturándola de esa forma, tremenda basura que era, ella no merecía algo así. Reuní todo el autocontrol que pude y en lugar de lanzarme como un animal en celo, deposité un beso en su mejilla y me sinceré con ella luego de eso, ella debía saber todo lo que me había estado guardando durante todo este tiempo y el por qué había llegado hasta esos extremos.

"Me gustas Mikasa… me gustas mucho… no quisiera que esto fuera de una sola noche, te quiero para mí, quiero que me correspondas…"

 _Por favor…_

Como era de esperarse, una confesión tan tardía no serviría de mucho.

"¡Maldito enfermo! ¿Cree que podré sentir algo por usted después de lo que acaba de hacer?"

"No te he hecho nada… aun."

"¡Ni lo hará! ¡AYU…!"

La callé colocando mi mano en su boca.

"¡Demonios Mikasa no lo arruines!"

El poco autocontrol que me quedaba se fue al infierno, así que sin esperar más mis labios recorrieron su cuello, por momentos lo hacía mi lengua y otras tantas veces mordisqueaba suave su delicada y aun pura piel. Ella trató de apartarme empujándome con ambas manos, descubriendo finalmente sus preciosos y tentadores senos.

"Perfecto" dije antes de tomarla de las muñecas y colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza a la vez que la inmovilizaba con mis piernas haciendo valer mi clara ventaja física al ser hombre. Ella podía ser tan fuerte como un hombre, pero se trataba de mí, no había manera que pudiera ganarme en un forcejeo.

"Ahora sé buena niña y no grites" Me atreví a ordenarle.

"Por favor, sargento, desista de esto, juro por la memoria de mis padres y la de Carla Jaeger que no diré nada." Me dijo posiblemente al borde de las lágrimas, pero en ese momento ya nada podía detenerme, le necesitaba, la deseaba, la amaba y se lo haría saber de la forma más natural que un hombre se lo puede demostrar a una mujer.

"No lo dirás, será nuestro secreto."

"Sarg…"

No la dejé seguir protestando, me apoderé de sus labios con un largo beso que estuve ansiando tanto tiempo, introduje mi lengua en su boca y comencé a saborearla y a juguetear con su tímida lengua, cada tanto mordía su labio inferior. Pero necesitaba algo más que un beso así, necesitaba recorrer su cuerpo, explorarlo y conquistarlo, no quedaría satisfecho hasta lograrlo, por lo que junté sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza, y con una sola mano las tomé firmemente para con la otra finalmente deleitarme con el tacto de sus bellos y delicados senos que tantas veces soñé e imaginé. Ella comenzó a forcejear y yo en respuesta la ahogaba más con mi beso húmedo y mi mano estrujaba con mayor ímpetu su monte.

Decidí que era momento de ir reconociendo más de ella por lo que comencé a hacer un camino de besos por su cuello mientras mi mano seguía estimulando su seno que ya mostraba signos de excitación que de inmediato fue comprobado al escaparse un suave y excitante gemido a través de los labios de Mikasa.

 _¿Podría ser que…_

Con una ligera esperanza de que las cosas no terminaran tan oscuras como hasta ahora todo pintaba, me apresuré a darle un suave beso en sus labios en un secreto intento de agradecer esa pequeña luz de esperanza antes de intensificar mis acciones sobre su cuerpo.

Comencé a saborear uno de sus montes mientras una de mis manos comenzó a trabajar con la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, Mikasa fue dejándome saber que lo que hacía no le desagradaba del todo lo que hacía pues sus gemidos y suspiros se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, lo mismo que su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y sus caderas se movían involuntariamente al punto que luego de un rato de estar dando la atención de mi boca sus senos y de que mi mano siguiera estimulando su sexo ella arqueo su espalda, lo que aproveché para sentarla y hacer que me rodeara con sus piernas.

Seguí trabajando abajo, Mikasa estaba totalmente extasiada con lo que le hacía, aun con algo de miedo de ser rechazado, fue haciendo un nuevo camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus labios los que nuevamente besé y para mi sorpresa y delirio, respondieron de inmediato. Ya no era un beso unilateral, ella también jugaba con su lengua, pegué más su cuerpo al mío y recorrí su suave espalda, de pronto sentí sus manos paseando por mi espalda y cómo por momentos clavaba sus uñas en mi piel haciéndome gruñir por el placer que su tacto me provocaba. Quería llegar hasta el final con ella, realmente quería hacerlo, pero sabía que esto no había sido consensuado desde el principio y que el cuerpo humano actúa por instinto y más ella pues nunca había sido tocada de esta manera, ella obviamente no sabría controlarse. Aunque en ese momento lo estaba disfrutando, al final, posiblemente sufriría más al saber que ya no opuso resistencia.

 _Por favor, acéptame._

Reuní todas mis fuerzas y detuve todo. Llevé mis manos a su rostro y vi su expresión tan erótica y tan tierna a la vez. Era una chiquilla inocente aun y yo ya no me sentía capaz de acabar con su inocencia tan ruinmente. Necesitaba su consentimiento. Necesitaba que ella me dejara llevarla de la mano y nunca más soltarla.

 _Por favor, acéptame._

"¿Ves que no es tan difícil?" le dije antes de depositar, posiblemente, un último beso en sus labios.

"A partir de aquí tú decidirás qué quieres hacer Mikasa. No puedo ni quiero obligarte a nada…" cada vez me era más difícil pronunciar esas palabras, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella tenía que saber lo importante que es para mí "no podría soportar que después me odiaras, así que…" reuní todo mi coraje "eres libre, puedes salir de aquí en el momento que quieras."

Ya estaba hecho y no me retractaría. Todo dependía de ella.

Pude notar la confusión en su rostro, realmente ella estaba hecha un mar de dudas por los últimos acontecimientos y no la culpo. De hecho, cada vez me avergonzaba más por mis acciones, por tener a Mikasa en ese estado de perturbación.

 _Seré miserable…_

"¿Qué siente por mí?" Me soltó de pronto. Yo no atiné a nada más que tomar su mano que desde que me detuve ella había dejado reposando en mi hombro y besarla en señal que deseaba su amor y que a la vez la respeto y admiro antes de decirle lo más claro que pude lo que siento por ella.

"Tsk… ¿tan difícil es darte cuenta de que te quiero mocosa? Si solo fuera un capricho mío o una "necesidad" te habría tomado sin ningún tipo de consideración, pero estoy aquí, esperando tu respuesta, sea cual sea."

 _Por favor, acéptame._

Mikasa estuvo en silencio unos instantes hasta que llevó sus manos a mi rostro y se inclinó hasta besarme, no pude contenerme y mordí su labio en señal de que no planeaba soltarla de nuevo. Nuevamente ataqué su cuello con besos aún más intensos que los primeros y ella volteó su cabeza al techo dándome mejor acceso a la vez que yo la tomaba de sus glúteos y la pegaba más a mí. Necesitaba estar completamente seguro para continuar, estaba en mi límite, después de esta última línea de defensa, Mikasa ya no podría irse de mí. Detuve un momento mis besos en su cuello y sin despegarme de su piel, hice una última pregunta, la última oportunidad de Mikasa para alejarme de ella:

"¿Esta es tu respuesta?"

 _Sé mía._

"Sí" me dijo con convicción y anhelo.

 _Gracias…_

Repetimos el proceso hasta donde lo había interrumpido, pero con la diferencia que Mikasa era mucho más sincera con su cuerpo regalándome deliciosos sonidos de placer que solo lograban aumentar mi ansia de poseerla. Ella más atrevida que antes tiraba de mi cabello cuando algo le gustaba y recorría mi espalda con sus suaves manos, yo la tocaba con más libertad que antes, recorría su cuerpo con mis manos, saboreaba cada rincón de su piel, apreté sus glúteos y la dirigí a recostarse en el suelo, mi erección ya era incluso dolorosa…

"Te necesito _ahora"_ Le dije antes de deshacerme de su short de un tirón. Noté la vergüenza de estar semidesnuda frente a mí

 _Qué linda…_

"Eres hermosa." Le aseguré antes de colocarme sobre ella y besarla profundamente. Sus besos eran tan dulces. Me aparté para sacarme los pantaloncillos, pensé en sacarme el bóxer de una vez pero Mikasa seguía apenada por lo que decidí ir un paso a la vez. Al quedar solo en bóxer, pude notar el nerviosismo de Mikasa.

Me coloqué nuevamente sobre ella, la vi a los ojos, estaba nerviosa por su obvia inexperiencia. Yo tenía que guiarla. La bese al tiempo que comencé a rozar nuestros sexos, pude sentir su estremecimiento y supe que estaba logrando mi objetivo, pero mi erección ya era insufrible y tenía que apresurar un poco las cosas. Tomé una de sus piernas y la alcé para que nuestros sexos chocaran con mayor libertad, seguía besando sus labios y con otra mano atendía sus senos. Tenía que hacer que Mikasa estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda para que sufriera lo menos posible al momento que le penetrara.

"¿Qué sientes?" Pregunté mientras daba mordisco a su lóbulo.

"A ti… ah…"

"¿Qué piensas?"

"No me dejas pensar… hmm"

Entonces Mikasa soltó un gemido tan delicioso que no pude evitar mover un poco más brusco mi cadera.

"Eso está bien" Dije antes de volver a sus labios para luego levantarla y recargarla contra la pared, para mi sorpresa, ella me abrazó con sus piernas sin que yo se lo pidiera.

 _Instinto…_

"Buena chica" dije y acto seguido lleve mi mano hasta su zona íntima con la única intención de arrancar esa única prenda que me separaba de mi objetivo pues yo ya había hecho lo propio con mi bóxer.

"Estorban…" le dije cuando finalmente me deshice de sus bragas y antes de que pudiera decir algo la besé para acto seguido hundirme en ella de una sola, limpia y fuerte estocada.

 _Eres mía, por fin mía…_

Estar por fin en su interior fue mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginé, era cálido, estrecho, húmedo. El placer que sentía bloqueaba el dolor de tener a Mikasa mordiendo mi labio. Comencé a mover mi cadera pero noté más presión en mi labio, por lo que supe que ella seguía sufriendo, dejé de moverme y ella finalmente soltó mi labio.

"Lo siento, solo es así la primera vez…" le dije antes de besar su cuello y comenzar a estimular sus senos en un intento de distraerla del dolor de la pérdida de su inocencia. Poco a poco comencé a mover mi cadera nuevamente, teniendo especial cuidado de no lastimarla, finalmente ella soltó un leve gemido y supe que por fin era el momento.

"Eso es… disfruta…" le dije antes de comenzar a embestirla suavemente.

 _Mía, mía, mía…_

"Hmm… Levi…" soltó sin aliento y clavando sus uñas en mi espalda.

 _Sí, soy yo. Yo te acabo de reclamar. Yo te he vuelto mi mujer. Yo te voy a amar siempre…_

"Se siente bien ¿no?" dije aumentando el ritmo de mis embistes, Mikasa ya no pudo articular palabra. Estaba perdida en el más puro placer…

"Ah…ah…ah…Levi…Levi…" Era hermoso escuchar mi nombre en medio de sus gemidos. Yo escuchaba su espalda chocar contra la pared, al igual que nuestras pieles chocando, cada vez iba perdiendo más y más el control de mí, necesitaba terminar ya o me volvería loco de placer.

"Hmmm…Levi…Levi…"

"Mierda" Sus gemidos hicieron que perdiera todo el autocontrol, me volví una bestia en celo queriendo satisfacerse a toda costa, la tenía gimiendo sin parar, arañando mi espalda en sus intentos de controlar todo el placer que la invadía con cada estocada, salía y entraba de ella a un ritmo vertiginoso y de pronto sentí como su interior me succionaba mientras ella se arqueaba. Mikasa tuvo su primer orgasmo gracias a mí, unas últimas estocadas y finalmente alcancé el clímax. Debí haberme retirado para evitar vaciar mi semen dentro de ella, pero quería marcarla incluso por dentro. Si de este acto egoísta resultaba un nuevo mocoso en el mundo, no me importaba. Mikasa tenía que ser enteramente mía.

Lentamente llegamos al suelo, abracé a la mocosa que acaba de volver mi mujer y la pegué a mi pecho para que se diera cuenta que estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

"Y ¿qué piensas, Mikasa?"

"Fue… lindo…" dijo claramente avergonzada. Yo reí un poco. Aunque ella ya no era inocente seguía siendo una mocosa. Poco a poco será más maliciosa.

"Eso está bien, por el momento. Para mí fue increíble, tú lo volviste increíble." Dije antes de volver a besarla.

"Sargento…"

"¿Vuelvo a ser sargento? Hace unos momentos solo era Levi para ti." Le dije en tono burlón. Ella me vio, y de pronto una expresión de preocupación y culpa invadió su rostro antes de besarme, entonces al momento de saborear su boca me di cuenta del sabor ferroso. Era mi sangre que estaba tratando de limpiar con su beso.

"Lo merezco, fui muy rudo contigo si consideramos que era tu primera vez." Le dije acariciando su mejilla con mis nudillos.

"Dijiste que solo es así la primera vez, para la próxima prometo no lastimarte."

No podía ser más feliz al escuchar esas palabras dichas.

"¿Próxima?" Pregunté aun incrédulo de mi suerte.

"Bueno, si usted así lo desea, señor." Dijo apenada, posiblemente malentendió mi pregunta.

"Claro, claro que lo deseo, pero lo que más deseo es dejar de tener relaciones contigo y empezar a hacerte el amor." Mikasa me abrazó conmovida por mis palabras. Creo que por fin se empezó a dar cuenta de lo importante que es ella para mí.

"Es tarde" le dije al tiempo que le ofrecí mi camisa de noche, ella dudó un poco "Está limpia, es mía. Póntela, tu blusa se empapó y no quiero que te enfermes" Ella finalmente tomó la camisa que le ofrecí y se la puso para luego buscar sus shorts y ponérselos. Yo ya me había vestido y también había encontrado lo que alguna vez fueron bragas.

"Perdón por lo de tu…" Ella no me dejó terminar pues al momento que se giró a verme notó cómo sostenía sus bragas deshechas en mi mano.

"¡Dame eso!" dijo arrebatándomelas, se notaba lo avergonzada que estaba y eso causó una carcajada de mi parte.

"No es gracioso" dijo algo molesta.

"Perdón" dije entre risas, me acerqué a ella y la besé en su cuello, ella llevó sus manos a mi pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo. Realmente ya se había creado un íntimo vínculo entre nosotros, no era solo deseo, sus caricias eran tiernas y dulces. Realmente quería volver a atacarla a besos y hacerla mía toda la noche, pero no era el mejor lugar, de hecho, me habría encantado que la primera vez de Mikasa fuera en un lugar más digno, pero nada de esta noche había sido planeado.

"Podría pasar toda la noche contigo aquí y no me cansaría." Le confesé "Pero debemos dormir." Pude notar un poco de decepción en su rostro.

 _Ella realmente lo disfrutó…._

Acordamos que ella saldría primero. Se aseguró que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y antes de salir me echó un último vistazo. Yo mordía mi labio tratando de controlar el impulso de tomarla por la espalda y evitar que saliera de esa estrecha habitación para seguir haciéndola mía. Finalmente ella salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pude escuchar como corrió hasta su dormitorio

 _Chiquilla._

Yo por el contrario, me fui tranquilamente hasta el mío. Me recosté en la cama sin creer que finalmente pude tener entre mis brazos a Mikasa y que además, ella estaba dispuesta a permanecer en ellos. El cansancio finalmente me venció y caí dormido.

Al día siguiente Mikasa volvió a su rutina original pues ya no sentía miedo. Ya no había un extraño siguiéndola.

En las regaderas ella esperaba pacientemente que estas quedaran desocupadas, yo me detuve a observarla, solo para saber si ella seguía notando mi presencia. Mikasa volteó a verme, yo sonreí complacido. Y cuando ella desvió su mirada me fui del lugar.

 _Yo te cuidaré, Mikasa Ackerman._


End file.
